


Taking Care

by SerotoninShift



Category: Motorcity (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerotoninShift/pseuds/SerotoninShift
Summary: Chuck gets a cold, and gets taken care of.





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BirchBow (chaoticTenebrism)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticTenebrism/gifts).



> Splick dis 4 u! I combined some of your prompts: sickfic, Burners taking care of each other, and a little bit of Soft Texas. I hope it makes you smile.

“Skinny, you just need to PUNCH the germs in the FACE, HWA-CHA!” Texas does a spin kick in the middle of the living room. Chuck, huddled on the couch in a nest of blankets, cough-drop wrappers, and wadded-up tissues, throws him a jaundiced look.

“I don’t think das how it wor… worksaa-CHOO!” Another tissue meets a grim fate. Chuck sniffles into it, wipes his nose.

 _“Ugh,”_ he mutters stuffily, “dis _sucks.”_

“C’mon, don’t be like that,” Texas says. “It’s not the same around here when you’re not freakin’ out all over the place.”

“Wow,” Chuck says, “thanks Texas, I feel better already.”

“Is this guy bothering you, Chuck?” Julie pokes her head in the door.

“No way!” Texas says, doing a few more muay thai moves with extra flourishes. “I’m showing him how to punch the germs! So he gets better and goes back to normal!”

“Hm.” Julie raises her eyebrows, coming into the room. “Well, if _that_ doesn’t work, I brought you something.” She perches on the arm of the couch next to Chuck and digs around in her bag, pulling out a packet wrapped in Deluxe colors.

“I got you a bunch of orange throat cubes,” she says, passing the packet to Chuck. He lights up a little.

“Oooo! The ones wid the vitamin C!”

“Yep! ‘When you start to cough or sneeze…’”

Chuck joins in. “‘...orange cubes are what you need!’” They finish the jingle in unison and start giggling a little. Chuck opens the packet and pulls out a gelatinous cube.

“Is it weird dat I kinda miss dese?” he asks Julie. Julie makes a face. 

“Throat cubes? Yeah. That’s totally weird,” she says. “They’re so _boring._ ” Chuck snickers and takes a bite of the cube. Texas, curious, stops doing muay thai and sits down next to Chuck, crowding into his space.

“Yo, can I try one?” he asks. “I’ve never had any of your weird pasty Deluxe food.”

“Yeah, why not.” Chuck passes him a throat cube. Texas examines it critically, then stuffs the whole thing in his mouth. Then he gags theatrically, clutching his throat.

“Augh, nasty! Bleagh!” he says around his mouthful, and slumps over, falling half off the couch. “I’m gonna throw up! Gross!” Chuck swats at him.

“Quit it, you drama queen,” he admonishes. “Dey're not _dat_ bad.” Texas straightens.

“Check it out, Skinny, I’m gonna swallow the whole thing with my powerful neck and throat,” he says, mouth still full. He swallows, making a loud gulping noise. He pauses, presumably so Chuck and Julie can admire his neck muscles. Then he belches.

“You’re so gross,” Chuck says wearily.

 _“I’m_ gross? _You’re_ the one who’s full of snot,” Texas says. “Texas is in the prime of health, unlike _some_ people. Check it. You don’t need vitamin C, you need vitamin ME!” He flexes. Julie rolls her eyes. Before she can say anything, Dutch leans into the room.

“Hey, man,” he says to Chuck. “How’re you feelin’?”

“Still pretty rotten,” Chuck says sadly. Dutch shrugs his shoulders sympathetically.

“You need anything? Glass of water? More tissues?”

“Draw him a dragon!” Texas says immediately.

 _“No,”_ Dutch and Chuck say in unison.

“Coming through!” Jacob weaves around Dutch, carrying a steaming bowl of soup. “Hey kiddo, Mike and I made you some chicken noodle.” He sets the bowl and a spoon on the coffee table in front of Chuck. Mike comes in behind Jacob, hovers at the door next to Dutch.

“I chopped all the veggies,” Mike says, brow furrowed. Chuck throws him a fond look.

“Aw, guys,” he says. “You didn’t hafta do that.” Mike fidgets restlessly.

“You’ve been sitting on the couch for two days,” he says. “I want you to hurry up and get better already! Jacob says chicken noodle should do the trick.”

Chuck laughs a little, picking up the spoon. “Wid all of you fussing over me I should be fine in no time,” he says. Jacob ruffles his hair.

“I gotta go check on the hydroponics at the north greenhouse,” he says. “You kids need anything else before I’m outta here?”

“I’m good,” Chuck says, and slurps a big spoonful of soup noisily.

“Thanks, Jacob,” Mike says, patting him on the shoulder as he leaves the room. Mike and Dutch stay standing in the doorway.

“Guys, stop hovering,” Chuck says to them once he’s swallowed his soup. “Come in and sit down if you’re gonna insist on mother-henning me.”  
  
“Heck yeah!” Texas says, gesturing at them. “Everyone on the couch! Hug pile on Skinny!”

Dutch smiles and moves first, sitting down beside Texas, stretching his legs out and throwing his long arms over the back of the couch. Mike paces over, then slumps down between Chuck and Julie. He sighs deeply. Chuck gives him an amused look.

“Dude, relax,” he says. “Thanks for the soup.”

“I just wish there was something else I could _do,”_ Mike says, frustrated. “I hate it when any of you are out of commission, I just… ugh. I wanna _fight_ something.”

“Well, for once, you _can’t,”_ Chuck says firmly.

“Unless you finally invented that shrink ray,” Texas says thoughtfully. “Then you could shrink up real small and fight the germs. That’s what I’ve been saying this whole time. You gotta PUNCH ‘em.”

“No one’s punching anything, okay?” Chuck says, pulling up a screen and enlarging it so they can all see it. “Let’s just watch a movie. Das about all I’m good for. Cool?”

“Cool,” Dutch says, nodding.

"Is it a kung fu movie?" Texas says, throwing his arms around Chuck and Dutch.

"Sure," Chuck says, resigned.

"Then heck yes!" Texas says happily.

“Scoot over,” Julie says, and squeezes herself into the space between Mike and the arm of the couch. It’s a tight fit, with all five of them, but she and Dutch both shift sideways and stretch their legs out over the other Burners, and Mike leans on Chuck, and Chuck falls asleep on Texas’ shoulder in the middle of the movie and snores in his ear, and as usual, they all make it work somehow.


End file.
